Putting Down Fires
by blackkitty479
Summary: Helen's first date with Nikola goes terribly wrong... or so she thinks at first. Rated M for reasons.


_**To be honest, I wanted to write this in a pretty long time. But I hadn't got the chance until today. Of course, being my birthday, my best friends Nad and Criss thought it would be fun to drown me in gutter all day long... Not to say I mind it. But don't you two expect you can beat me at my own game. I told you you'll pay for it. Here is my revenge ;). *evil laughs***_

* * *

><p>Why was she there? Going there, in the middle of the night- she hated herself for that. Going to a so called date with Nikola, as excited as a giddy teenager, and now he had dumped her. Such a surprise. Why in God's name did she ever fall for this? She had been so excited about it that she hadn't even bothered checking the place Nikola had set the date at. Not only it wasn't a five star restaurant, as he had claimed, but it was an abandoned building, practically in the middle of nowhere. Mentally cursing that bastard again, Helen pressed the light switch- at least she would get some light. But that clearly wasn't her lucky day, since the lightbulb exploded right in front of her, leaving her in darkness again. Great. Just bloody great. As if that wasn't enough, she suddenly felt smell of smoke and she ran to the door, trying to get out of there. She wasn't going to burn inside an abandoned building, she was certain of that. Or at least she had been until she noticed that the door was now jammed.<p>

Helen was now more than angry. She cursed Nikola again and again, as she got her cellphone out of her pocket and called the firemen. How stupid she must have looked, being in an abandoned place, all surrounded by fire.

"You won't be needing that ma'am." a voice called from the darkness. "I thought you might need some fires to be put off so I came before you called." She would have recognised that voice anywhere. Bloody bastard. If this was his idea of a first date, he was going to pay for it.

"Nikola why in God's name did you do this huh? You thought it would be funny to scare me? Are you men-" Whatever words Helen was going to say froze on her lips when Nikola turned on the lights by sticking his finger inside the lamp. She still hated him, there was no doubt in that, but the sight before her eyes was insanely delicious. Nikola was wearing ony a vest that barely covered his chest, and Helen couldn't help drooling at the sight of that delicious neck that literally begged to be bitten. Both of his hands were on his hips and Helen just couldn't decide what killed her more - those perfectly muscled arms or those fingers that were so long and... promising after all. She was already wet when her eyes finally got to Nikola's pants, only to see that they embraced his forms perfectly, from those insanely sexy thighs to what was between them -especially what was between them- and Helen couldn't help wondering how in God's name he had found a pair of tight pants that actually fit him.

"Oh yes, you deffinitely need some fires to be put off, Helen." Nikola grinned as she bit her lip trying to get all those stupid images out of her head. It was an imposible task, because seeing him like this only made her body ache with lust.

"Nikola what the hell were you thinking?" she tried to sound nervous. "You call me here, scare the hell out of me with that so called fire, then you come to me like THIS..."

"Then I make you a lot wetter than you already are and I fuck you until you can't move anymore. Yeah, that's the plan." Nikola smirked with a look so promising that it made Helen tremble. She knew he would try it, and she was almost sure he would also succeed. Damn.

"I thought I told you I don't normally go that far on a first date, Nikola." she said warningly.

"You did. But really, Helen. Do I look like anything normal to you?" He grinned as he got closer to her, hiding something behind his back. She glared at him, backing up until her back ended into the opposite wall, panting hard as he pressed his whole body on her, licking a hot trail up her neck, as a small moan got out of her throat.

"I'll take that as a 'no' " Nikola grinned as he let her go for a while. Stay there Helen, and don't move." he whispered across her hot skin.

"And if I don't?"

"You'll spoil everything. Come on, Helen, just play my little game will you? Close your eyes."

She was completely sure that this was a bad idea, but her brain was too drowned in gutter to even care about it. So Helen just closed her eyes, waiting until Nikola's steps trailed off and she was apparently alone in the room. But it wasn't long until her curiosity won, and she opened her eyes, only to see a view that made her heart skip more than a few beats. Nikola was back in front of her, but this time he wasn't alone. Helen thought that she would die drowned in gutter, but after all, she couldn't think of anyone who would have blamed her. Nikola was after all riding a hose for God's sake! Before she could say anything, he pressed her back against the wall, thrusting himself between her thighs, teasing her up and down with his hardness that was more than obvious through those tight pants, as he moved the end of the hose against her hardened nipples, and then on her neck, until any objection she was going to make had turned into a series of moans and pants.

"Nikola if you turn that thing on I swear I will kill you." she managed to breathe a threat under her teeth, but Nikola's grin only grew wider. "That, my dear, sounds incredibly interesting." He laughed as he turned the tap and water splashed them both, turning eah of them into a wet mess. "Sorry, Helen, but you need to cool down." Nikola said as his pants made it clear that he enjoyed the view of Helen being wet a lot.

"As I said. Dead." Helen almost yelled as she finally jumped on him, her fingers violently getting rid of those annoying clothes that he had. First, she threw the vest on the floor and his pants were discarded soon , her lips bit their way into his mouth, kissing him violently until his blood invaded her mouth and they were both on the floor, with her atop, as her thighs embraced his hardness that was barely covered by his boxers. If she thought that this was killer before, she had no idea how it would be like feeling him like this, with their clothing made almost invisible by the wetness, as he was throbbing against her skin, causing her to go crazy.  
>With a devilish grin, he tore her clothes apart with his talons, peeling the wet remains off her ever so teasingly, his fingers drawing hard lines against her blood vessels, as she panted hard against his neck, biting from time to time. "Nikola please..."she moaned and he gladly accepted her invite, as he thrusted a finger inside her and she almost cried of pleasure. How in God's name could he be so skilled? Not only he found her sore point in a matter of seconds, but now he was rubbing two fingers against it, bathing it in a low voltage electricity, as Helen couldn't feel anything else than the dizziness of the orgasm taking over her like a hot fog. She was now soaking wet and he grinned when she squirted against his fingers, crying his name over and over again.<p>

With the same devilish grin on his face, he got his fingers out of her and sucked them clean, with a look that was sexy enough to make her a lot more hotter than she already was. Not giving her a second to cool down, he began tracing circles on her abdomen using his tongue, as his finger played with her nipples, enjoying their hardness. She was already panting hard and she feared she'd go crazy again, probably making him a lot more cocky than he already was. But none of these really mattered when he licked her entrance, sucking gently on her, as she thrusted her fingers into that deliciously ruffable hair, pressing his mouth closer to her center. She could almost feel him grinning inside her and she wondered why that was. But she soon found out as the tip of his tongue stimulated her like never before, with gently fine lines and she clutched to his shoulders almost in despair, begging that he wouldn't stop. Sadly enough, that was exactly what he did, just as she was about to reach climax a second time. But then it was all over and he left with a gentle kiss placed on her left thigh, as she couldn't help but slap him over his face.

"Do not do this, Nikola, if you don't want to die. Fuck me. Now." it was everything she managed to say before he thrusted violently inside her, pinning her back on the floor with his hardness. She cried in surprise when she felt him inside, so full and perfect, so big that her insides barely managed to cover him fully, and still so skilled that she wasn't left with much else to do than screaming his name over and over again, as she could feel the orgasm building inside her. Their bodies were now pulsating together, resonating at the same frequency, moving in perfect sync as his tongue found her neck again and touched her in that spot that was enough to drive her crazy. Just as she thought it can't get any better than this, he thrusted into her harder than ever before, as his teeth pierced her skin. The feeling was just exquisite. Not only adrenaline was practically exploding in her veins, but she felt him more inside her than he ever was. She came harder than before panting hard against his skin, as he licked the sweat and the blood of her neck, grinning devilishly.

"No sex on first date huh?"

"It was a good rule before you came." she was barely able to whisper as he finally came too, flooding her with his hot liquid.

"Yeah but now it's just stupid Helen, no offense."

"No it's not, Nikola. I didn't break that rule. This wasn't sex."

"That better not be a complaint, Helen." he warned as he got out of her and moved himself up and down against her thighs. Maybe he wasn't hard anymore, but he was still more than big and she could barely stop herself from moaning.

"What I meant, Nikola, is that this was too damn good to be only classified as sex."

"Let's just say that you were feeling hot and you called a fireman to help you."

"Sorry to dissapoint, but you're an awful fireman. A great fucker, but if that is your idea of putting down fires... Please."

"Ah well, no one's perfect."

"Maybe not. Sure, you are the perfect mixture of skill and size, but that's a story for another day." Helen mused as she traced his muscles, cuddling more to his side. "Fireman or not, you were right about the not moving part."

"I'll carry you." Nikola whispered devilishly as he got down on her again. After all, if this was going to be their first date, he was going to do the very best to blow her mind. And then maybe she was going to blow him something else. That is, if she would be able to move anytime soon, a thing about he clearly had doubts. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea after all...


End file.
